Sakura's Hope
by trench4ever
Summary: this is during the two years Naruto is got but after Sakura is tought by Tsunade and Sakura is looking Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't this stuff lalala ..... you get the point.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**S****akura's**** H****ope**

_(Sakura's POV or Point Of View)_

**This story starts with me walking in the outskirts of the leaf village in the woods. I claimed a tree where I sat and ate my ****dinner****. After I was done eating, I noticed a small shack that had a sign above it saying:**

_**Sign up for the Akatsuki here**_

_**Help us find Sasuke Uchiha**_

"D_ing!_**"****I heard my brain say "**_if I join the Akatsuki I can find Sasuke!!!_**" With that thought, I jumped out of the tree to go sign up and to see if I have to take a test or something. When I walked in, there was nothing but a table with a clipboard where I was to write my name, a pen and sheet of paper saying:**

**Terms to Joining**

**You will have to share a room with a person that will be assigned to you.**

**You will have to wear a uniform that will be given to you.**

**You be given a test of Itachi's & Deidara's choosing.**

**To get in you only need one of the two say to these words, "You are in" or something similar.**

_**(WARNING: You may end up dying in an odd way)**_

Please meet Deidara and Itachi here tonight at 2:00 am

"**2:00 am!!!" I shouted aloud "I have get home and sleep!" I ran out of there so fast I was nothing but a blur of colors. Once I made it home I got into my night gown, brushed my teeth, I went to go set my alarm clock for 1:00 AM, I took my sleeping pill and I laid down in my bed to drift a calming sleep...**

**.....**

"**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Sakura wake up" I heard my clock say with my voice. Then as usual I got into my normal outfit that seems like I wear it almost every day. Then I brushed my teeth and hair, put on my ninja headband, slipped on my boots and left my house for what will seem like a long time before I will ever see it again. As I was running through the village I saw closed shops, lightless houses and late night bars.**

**I entered the shack at 1:50 am. Everything looked the same except two guys, who I would take to be Deidara and Itachi. They both had black long-sleeved and high-collared coats with red clouds on it. Which I would guess was the uniform I would have to wear.**

"**What are you doing here?" questioned the man/woman with blonde hair.**

"**I signed up..." I told him.**

"**Is your name Sakura Haruno" asked the other man who looked a lot like Sasuke except with longer hair and he was a lot older.**

"**Yup" I told him happily.**

"**What can you do?" asked the man with black hair.**

"**This ..." I answered with a grin while flicking the wall which crumbled "and one of you, hand me your arm" the guy with blonde hair did, I got my glasses that can see chakra and I broke about six of his bones. Then I healed them.**

"**You're in" said the guy with blonde hair "By the way I'm Deidara, you will be sharing a room with me"**

"**And here is your uniform" said the guy I think is Itachi. The uniform was a black mini-skirt with red clouds on it and a black belly-shirt with red clouds on it, which is high-collared and long-sleeved.**

"**Turn around, so I can get dressed" I said to the men and they did. The outfit fit me nicely.**

"**So... where to next?" I asked**

"**The room that we will sleep in" said Deidara**

**.....**

**I entered the room that Deidara and I would share, at 5:30 am. I was dead asleep on a sheet on the floor by 5:32 am. When I woke up I was on the bed and Deidara was on the floor, where I had been. He was too heavy for me to move him to the bed; I just gave him a caver. Our room was about 30ft by 15ft long. There is a step in the middle of the room, parting the living room and kitchen from the bedroom. The bathroom is down the hall. I decided to go on a walk to see what kind of wildlife is around here. I left a note and walked out the door at 9:30 am.**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Deidara's POV)_

**I woke up at 10:04 am to see Sakura was gone. I looked up at the door to see a piece of paper taped to the door saying:**

_**Dear Deidara,**_

_**Don't worry because I just went for a walk and I didn't want to wake you up. So I just left a note... Ohh I will make lunch for you when I get back.**_

_**Sakura**_

"_Ok... she is safe..._**" I thought to myself. "**_Now what am I supposed to do. Oh I know I will go spy on her._**" I brushed my hair and left. I caught up with her in ten min. She was sitting in a tree, looking into nothing. I snapped a picture with my left eye. Then she looked up at me! "**_Did she see me?_**" Well, she didn't, she saw a bird next to my head. "**_Ok, no more spying on Sakura__**.**__ I need some non-bombing clay, I'm out__**.**_**" So I went to the closest clay shop.**

**.....**

**When I got back to the room on the table was two places set for two people, candles, a big bowl of salad, a plate of sandwiches, a plate of cookies, a pot of tea and a big bowl of rice.**

"**Ohh, you're home." said Sakura with a smile "I did say I was going to make lunch."**

"**I guess you did but wow..." I responded "the table just is so nice."**

"**Thanks..." said Sakura "I try my best!" and we ate our lunch. After lunch we were all called for a meeting so we went to find out what they wanted. When we entered, Sakura was in a state of awe but me... I had seen this room so many it might be even boring to me. The meeting room had two giant stone hands coming up from the ground. Behind the hands was a giant face with its mouth wide open.**

**When Pein entered the room he said to Sakura "What are you wearing?"**

"**My uniform?" said Sakura confused but I knew why he said that.**

"**DEIDARA!****" He shouted "****ITACHI!****"**

"**Yes..." Itachi and I said as one**

"**What's wrong with her uniform, boys?" He asked**

"**We see nothing wrong, sir" We said while grinning.**

"Just go get her uniform!!" So... we did as we were told and got her uniform. Then after she had gotten dressed we all jumped to the finger we were assigned but Sakura stayed there because she hadn't been assigned a finger yet. I noticed this and told Pein.

"**Sakura, take the little finger on the left hand." He said**

**With a smile she jumped to her spot. Then the meeting began...**

"**Now that we finally found a new member" Pein said to the group "some of us will have new partners. Sakura will be with Deidara," at that moment Sakura gave Th scariest glare, it was even worse than my mom's. "Itachi will be with Kisame, Zetzu will be with Sasori and Hidan will be with Kakuzu. Sakura, you have met Deidara and Itachi but you haven't met everyone. I am Pein to the right of Deidara is my wife Konan. Next to Itachi is Zetzu. On your left is Kisame and next to him are Kakuzu, Hidan and Sasori. On to other things... Itachi have you found a clue from your brother yet?"**

"**No..." said Itachi**

"**Wow..." Sakura said in a state of awe "you're his brother!"**

"**Yeah..." Itachi said**

"**Sakura can you tell us anything about Sasuke?"**

"**Ohh yeah I can tell you almost everything about Sasuke." She said "Where do you want me to start?"**

"**How about his dreams..." Pein decided**

**"Ok" she said "One is that he wants to kill Itachi. He so wanted to gain power so he could kill him. My best guess is that he is still with Orochimaru because that's where he was when we almost got him."**

**"This is some good information" Pein said (glad to get a good clue, from what I can tell...) "Everyone in 14 days, will head out to find Orochimaru... this meeting is now over. Please return to your rooms." Then all at once everyone but Sakura jumped down. She jumped off a little later than everyone because she doesn't know all the little things that we do... She will learn...**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 days later**

_(Sakura's POV)_

For the last 6 days I have been thinking of a plan to get back at Deidara and today I can put it to use... Today Deidara got sick with a cold. Well...you know me, I gave him a tea that would make him feel better in the morning (and make him pass-out so I can get the job done) after he drank the tea, I started to work. Part 1 is the hair. I took his pony-tail out so I could brush his hair. Then I sat him up so I could style his hair. Part 2 is the make-up. I took off his camera looking thing the covered his left eye. I gave him a nice eye-shadow that makes his bright blue eyes stand out. The lipstick color was a very light pinkish. Luckily he didn't need blush, that's just too much work. I don't even use blush! The job is done... but now where am I going to sleep? I will NOT sleep on the floor! So I moved Deidara over a little so I can still sleep on the bed.

...

When I woke up I felt something around my middle. I looked down to see an arm that I know was Deidara's. I gently got out of bed and walked into the hall. Then I knocked on all the doors so that everyone can see my creation. Then I went to my room to wake Deidara up.

"Deidara... Deidara... wake up." I said with a smile. I helped him out of bed. Then he followed me into the hall. When everyone saw him they burst into laughter. "My work is done here" I said as I walked away.

"Heh heh... look in a mirror." Itachi chuckled and handed him a pocket mirror. Deidara took it to see what was wrong. By that time I was long gone but I still heard Deidara scream "SAKURA!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Deidara's POV)**_

3 days before The Akatsuki heads out

I got up before anyone and pinned a piece of paper to messaging board. The paper said:

_Selected Akatsuki Meeting_

_Pein_

_Deidara_

_Konan_

_Itachi_

_Zetzu_

_Kisame_

_Kakuzu_

_Hidan_

_Sasori_

_All named and only the ones named to go to the meeting room at __9:30__ am._

_**(Meeting room at 9:30 am)**_

Once everyone was accounted for, Pein stated some questions (who ordered this meeting and why they are here?).

"Answer 1 me; answer 2 Sakura's first date..." I said feeling my face go bright red. "I need to find out what to do for it. You see..."

"You like her don't you?" Konan said in a mother kind of way.

"Yeah..." I answered my face now becoming crimson.

"Then I have an idea..." Konan said with a grin "Pein will give you a real side mission tomorrow... good luck!"


End file.
